


My Ripped Dresses

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Series: The Six Dresses In Our Lives [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slight Alternate Universe - Non Canon Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's life. Hermione's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU as there is chapter of established Nuna.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's life. Hermione's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU as there is chapter of established Nuna.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

I can't believe he ripped my dress! I mean I only said that I didn't want to kiss him.

Why didn't I? He's nice and smart and he doesn't argue with me. He actually likes me for who I am but so does Ron... and Harry. Then again Viktor saw behind my bushy hair and brains to see who I really was, WITHOUT fighting a mountain troll. But maybe that's what I want. A boy who'll fight a mountain troll for me, a boy who'll burps slugs for me, a boy who'll face his greatest fear (Spiders!) for me... and all the other muggleborns in the school, a boy who'll stand up to a supposed criminal (on a broken leg) for me, a boy who is there when I'm upset (even though it's usually his fault) and almost always finds the right way to cheer me up.

WAIT! Does this mean I like... Ron? No, it can't be! Can it?


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's life. Hermione's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU as there is chapter of established Nuna. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

EURGH! Why must I be in love with such an infuriating person?

What does he see in that blonde bimbo? I had to go to that stupid Christmas party with McLaggen, of all people! AND he ripped my dress when I escaped from him under the mistletoe. As if I would kiss such an arrogant person like him. I just wish Ron had been here with me (instead of that arrogant prat, McLaggen), maybe then I would be the one he was kissing instead of that brain-dead bitch, Lavender Brown. Why couldn't I have been his first kiss? Why did she get to steal that privilege from me two weeks ago?

Is there something about me that makes some absolute fool rip my dress when Ron does something completely idiotic? First, Viktor Krum rips my dress when Ron didn't ask me to the Yule Ball until the last minute, then Ron dates that slag and Cormac McLaggen rips my dress! It's always his fault!

Why can't I just love somebody else? Preferably, somebody who doesn't argue with me all the time, somebody who actually knew how to use his brains and somebody who didn't snog some slutty blonde because she threw herself at him!

But then again, he wouldn't be Ron.


	3. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's life. Hermione's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU as there is chapter of established Nuna. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

He asked me to dance! He actually asked, without any hint from me or anything!

He wasn't a bad dancer, he wasn't very good either and he get my dress caught on his dress robes at one point and there is now a small hole on the waist of the dress but I don't care!

He asked me to dance and if he hadn't gone to get us drinks (he actually offered me a drink without me commenting that I was thirsty or anything else like that), I probably would have just kissed him (maybe I still will when he comes back).

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

All hell broke loose because of that patronus. I guess I'll have to wait to kiss Ron, if we ever survive this war. That dress will now have to be added to my collection of ripped dresses which were all caused, however indirectly, by Ron.

Sometimes I really wonder why I love him.


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's life. Hermione's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU as there is chapter of established Nuna. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

It's only been a little over a year since the final battle (and mine and Ron's first kiss/the day we got together) and here I am in a green bridesmaid dress walking down the aisle with Ron ready to watch our best friend and Ginny, the girl I think of as a sister (and Ron's actual sister) make the vow to spend the rest of their lives together. I really do love him. So that's it, Harry and Ginny are dancing their very first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Potter and despite all the reporters here to see the wedding of the one who defeated Voldemort, everyone seems to be really enjoying themselves.

WAIT! There's not supposed to be any reporters here, they must have snuck in. It' okay, Harry and Ginny haven't noticed yet. But Ron has, and he's going over to them. I'm going over there to make sure there isn't a scene so the happy couple don't notice they were ever here.

We finally got rid of them. My dress now has a slight rip on the arm where one of the reporters grabbed me while asking me about 'What was like to be apart of The Wedding Of The Century', which ended in Ron punching him for touching me.

I really do love Ron and my four ripped dresses.


	5. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's Life. Hermione's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU as there is chapter of established Nuna. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

It's now January 1st 2000 and it's time for me to put my yellow bridesmaid dress on and walk down the aisle with my boyfriend (Yes, BOYFRIEND, not my fiancé or my husband) who hasn't even suggested getting married or even brought the subject up as a joke or even just in a passing comment. All his siblings (except Charlie, of course) and all our friends (after today) are married! Why won't he just propose to me already? Okay, I'll forget about it just until the end of today, for Neville and Luna. Now Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom who are now dancing their first dance as husband and wife.

WAIT! Where is my non-proposing boyfriend? I'll ask Harry... or Ginny. It turns out that he has gone for a walk around the gardens on the other side of this building and wants me to find him.

ARGHH! OH MY WIZARDING GOD! HE PROPOSED TO ME! After he finally found the ring box, got down on one knee, popped the question, dropped the ring trying to place it on my finger, ripped my dress while looking for the ring, found the ring, picked it up and finally placed it on my finger, he stood up and kissed me. Well it looks like I have another dress to add to my collection. Dress number 5.

I love my boyfriend – NO! WAIT! My FIANCÉ so much!


	6. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Dresses in Hermione Granger's Life. Hermione's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU as there is chapter of established Nuna. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

September 1st 2000. My wedding day! My last time of walking down the aisle as a Granger, as I walk down the aisle with my father to my soon-to-be-husband, I can't help but think that the next time I walk down this aisle I will be Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley and I will be with my Husband, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley.

This day has been such a blur, one minute I am standing next to Ron saying 'I DO!' and the next I am dancing my first dance as a married woman. WAIT! What was that ripping sound? And Ron has again caused another one of my dresses to rip. Oh never mind! I mean I can't stay mad at my husband (WE'RE REALLY MARRIED!) for very long.

Ron has just told me it's time to go. I didn't realise it had gotten so late. I told him I would leave after one more dance and then we could go enjoy our first night as husband and wife (*wink* *wink*).

This I could get used to, just lying in bed with Ron thinking about us and my six ripped dresses.

I really do love this idiot of mine!


End file.
